The present disclosure relates to a brake device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a brake device for a vehicle, which is capable of improving a braking force while reducing a production cost.
In general, a brake device refers to a device for decelerating or stopping a vehicle. Recently, an EMB (Electromechanical Brake) has been developed to replace existing hydraulic brake systems. The EMB has a smaller number of parts than the hydraulic brake system, can be reduced in weight, has excellent modularity, and exhibits more excellent braking performance than the existing hydraulic brake systems.
According to the recent trend, the brake devices for a vehicle have been required to have a function of performing active control regardless of a pedal force of a driver, and a vacuum booster has been removed to implement a vacuum free brake system. Among various brake devices, a brake device using an electric booster can secure cost competitiveness while maintaining braking performance.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0065845 published on Jun. 16, 2011 and titled “Brake system for vehicle”.